30 lemons Challenge
by Lispet
Summary: Another challenge. 30 short fics, of 30 short f*cks... read on, fellow perves


30 Lemons

7. The wardrobe. "I feel pretty…"

'Hey, what's this?' Naruto asked in that pesky tone of his. 'A _dress_?' He pulled the offending item out to show me, although I don't know why he was going through my wardrobe to begin with…

He held it up in front of himself and posed. 'How do I look?'

'Gay.' I replied immediately without looking up from my book.

'Hmm,' there was a popping sound and then the sound of a zip being done up, 'how about now?'

'Hn.' I still didn't look up.

'Wait a sec, why _do _you own a dress?' I finally looked up to give him hell about going through my stuff and found myself speechless. He… (_She?),_ looked quite well, _sexy_.

'Hey!' An annoyed pout appeared on his lips, it just served to make him cuter. 'Uchiha-teme!' Suddenly his face was way too close. 'Answer!'

He moved backwards, but still kneeling on my bed, and I had a proper look at him, well her, I suppose. The black and blue dress that adorned his all too perfect frame did Naruto justice. His medium length hair that was up in the trademark pigtails that belonged to his sexy-no-jutsu, just kissed his sun-tanned shoulders.

He stood and spun around, trying to look at himself in the mirror. The back of the dress was open, showing about half of his back and was fitted to the knees, where it flared out in great ruffles with a section cut out from the side, allowing most of the left leg to be seen.

The Uchiha colours looked _good_ on him.

'Umm…' I turned away quickly and put my book down, holding my hands to my face to hide the blush. 'The dress… I found it when I was cleaning out the attic.'

'Cool…' He turned around, with his arm bent at an impossible angle to unzip the dress. 'You should try it on…' He said distractedly, unable to reach the zipper.

I snorted. 'You wouldn't get me doing that stupid jutsu in a million years!'

'Hey!' He exclaimed, turning to face me, the zipper completely forgotten. 'This isn't just a 'stupid jutsu', you know. I spent hours on it!'

'Yeah, trying to figure out how to make the clothes vanish…' I looked at him with dry amusement.

'No!' He hit me over the head with my discarded book. 'In this body, I am a girl.' He frowned at me as if I should know this. 'I could have children if I wanted!' He scratched his nose with the corner of the book. 'So if you're going to refer to me, then I'd prefer you to use 'she' or 'her'.' Naruto nodded.

'Still not trying it.' I said bluntly. I took the book off Naruto and threw it at my desk. It fell off and flopped to the floor with a rustle. She went back to trying to unzip the dress. 'Do you want some help?' I asked.

Naruto looked over her shoulder at me, a scowl on her pretty face. '… Fine.' I got up and walked around so that I was standing in front of her and she stood as well, turning so that her back was to me.

I held on hand on the side of the zip, my fingers just touching her skin, and pulled the zip down. I didn't realise how close I was to Naruto until she grabbed one of my hands and pulled it around her body so it was on her stomach. My chin was resting over her shoulder and the way her dress was slipping, I could almost see straight down her top.

She turned around, so that my arms were completely around her and smirked at me. She was a completely different person to the male Naruto.

She pressed her cheek to my chest and I awkwardly patted her hair. It suddenly hit me that she was a _girl_. Maybe it was because of her obvious curves pressing against me.

Her hands slipped up my back and pulled the collar of my loose shirt down. I let her go and it slid off my shoulders. 'Hmm, Sasuke-kuun!' She said, almost in complaint. 'You're cold!'

I sniggered, 'Maybe you're too hot…' I suggested. She looked up at me and I caught her by surprise when I kissed her. My hands moved to her shoulders and pushed the dress down – it fell with a light thump to the carpet.

I felt her smirk against my lips and she jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist. I fell backwards and she made short work of me – much to my shame. Before I knew it, a warm wetness and the best feeling of my life told me that I was getting one heck of a blowjob.

Not willing to give Naruto the satisfaction of me giving in, I bit my hand to prevent myself from moaning. Yes, before you fan-girls ask, he was that good. Maybe comes with experience?

She finally gave up and crawled up my stomach to end up staring into my eyes, a smirk playing on her face.

'What?' I asked, irritated when she didn't do or say anything.

The grin widened. 'I'm naked.' She chuckled, unable to keep it in, and I felt stupid for not realising this. Of course she was naked! The dress had kind of fallen off her and we all know that she popped into existence without clothes!

Colour flooded my face and Naruto's lips seized mine in a rough, playful kiss. She tasted so nice, kind of like a mix of strawberries and chocolate and tomatoes. I moaned into her mouth as she grabbed my shaft again, giving it two rhythmic tugs.

I grabbed one of her breasts and, whilst rubbing it carefully, I rolled us over so I was on top. She tried to pull my hips down to meet hers, but I locked my muscles, not budging. 'Ask for it…' I growled seductively.

'Nope.' She wrapped her arms around me, and I could feel her just able to meet her hands behind my back. She furrowed her brow in concentration before there was a puffing sound and another pair of warm hands came to my body, one caressing my neck, the other reaching around my chest to tweak at a nipple. 'You're the one who's going to be begging, trust me.' The original's hands came down to my groin and her thumb ran over my head, teasing the slit.

'Uchiha's don't beg.' I groaned before biting at her neck. I ran one hand down her stomach and pushed a single finger inside of her. She moaned and quickened her pace with her hand. 'You like that?' I moved my head lower, and the clone knelt next to me, pushing me over onto my back. Her lips wrapped around the head of my length and sucked, her hair brushing my stomach.

The original crawled closer before sitting right next to my hand, her legs spread. Her hand crept down her stomach slowly before she rubbed her clit, throwing her head back and moaning loudly.

She opened one eye and looked at my flushed and surprised face. 'You like?' She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. 'Come here sweetie…' She wasn't talking to me.

The clone released me and crawled over to Naruto, planting a kiss on her lips. I sat up and watched them. The clone was very careful to allow me to see everything she did. It was clear that Naruto was experienced in pleasuring girls.

I finally had enough of watching when the clone thrust her tongue into Naruto's entrance, her clear fluids and the clone's saliva dripping onto my bed. I reached out and rapped the clone on the head with my knuckles. She vanished with a puff of smoke and Naruto let out a keen of disapproval.

I quickly took the clone's place, pushing three fingers into Naruto's core and flicking my tongue over her clit. Naruto's moans resumed, gradually getting louder.

When she seemed to have reached her limit, I suddenly stopped, defying her orgasm. 'Sasuke-kuun~!' She moaned. 'Don't stop…'

'Well…' I said, running my cold fingernails along her clit. She shivered. 'What do you want?' I licked her again, embedding the stroke with Chakra. She practically screamed her response.

'Fuck me!'

I sniggered and crawled up to kiss her, at the same time pulling us both back so I was on my knees. I swiftly bought her down on my length and she moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck.

'Again…' She asked breathily.

I sucked on her tanned neck for a long moment, being sure to leave a mark before lifting her as far as I could without exiting her and slamming her back down. I must've hit something deep within her, as she let out a scream of raw pleasure. I repeated the motion quickly, not allowing her time to recover.

I continued with the motion. Finally, her wet walls clamped around me tightly for a long moment as she came.

I pulled out of her and rolled her over before plunging back into her, reaching around to grope at her chest. I fucked her for as long and as hard as I could. I could feel my own release coming up.

'Sasuke…' Naruto moaned. 'Stop for a minute…' I froze and pulled out of her.

'What is it?' I asked, irritated that I had to stop.

'Stand up.' I obeyed her and she pushed me away from the bed a little. She got up too and knelt in front of me. She opened her mouth and cupped her hands on my ass, drawing me forwards. 'Continue…' She mumbled around my cock.

I buried my hands in her hair and thrust my hips forwards, encouraged by her hands. I felt her throat constrict around my head and I moaned, clenching my fingers.

She continued her ministrations flawlessly as I fucked her mouth with abandon. My thrusts became uneven and harsher as I felt the fire spreading in my belly.

As if she knew what was going to happen, Naruto gave one hard, long suck before pulling back, allowing my seed to splatter all over her face.

I sank to my knees, watching her lick the sticky white fluids from her mouth through hooded eyes. She leant forwards and kissed me before wiping a spot of come off her cheek and licking it off. 'You taste good.' She murmured.

I fell backwards, lying spread eagled on the floor. Naruto imitated my position and released his jutsu.

I looked over at him, honestly not caring about it.

'You're a good fuck.' He said, laughing.

I lazily punched him. 'I've had better.' I joked. He knew it and we started laughing. 'That was fucking awesome.' I said when I finally stopped giggling.

'Glad it was.' Naruto rolled over and kissed me, roughly shoving his tongue in my mouth. 'Up for round two?' He asked. I gave him a look as if to say _are you serious? Of course I am!_ 'Wait! There is one condition…' He added. 'This time, _I_ get to fuck _you_.'


End file.
